Premier amour
by Deediii
Summary: Drago était de retour en Angleterre avec ses deux filles. Cependant, il ne s'était pas attendu à la revoir. Cela faisait si longtemps. Si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas revu son premier amour.


_**18 juillet 2020**_

« – Cassiopée, Anastasia, pressez vous, mère est en train de vous attendre.

– On arrive, père ! cria la dénommée Cassiopée»

Deux jeunes filles déboulèrent dans le salon du grand manoir des Malefoy. Cassie et Ana Malefoy étaient filles de Drago et Astoria Malefoy. Leur mère s'était séparée de Drago, il y avait de ça cinq ans déjà. Cassie avait déjà 22 ans alors qu'Ana venait d'avoir 18 ans. Elles regardèrent leur père avec excitation et ils sortirent alors tous les quatre -avec Narcissa donc- du manoir.

Ce fut par transplanage d'escorte : Drago était celui qui emmenait les trois femmes jusqu'au lieu de la fête, le mariage de la fille de Pansy Parkinson. Mais celles-ci furent bien surprises de voir le Ministère de la Magie plutôt que le grand bâtiment du château Parkinson.

« – Qu'est ce que tu nous fais, Drago, demanda Narcissa qui était déjà fatiguée de la journée et qui devait subir encore un détour inutile.

– Blaise voulait absolument vous voir toutes les trois, vous savez bien qu'il ne pourra pas venir au mariage ce soir, mère.

– Où est-il alors ?  
– Je ne sais pas, il ne devrait pas tarder, dit-il en regardant sa montre : lorsqu'il releva la tête, il vit le visage de son ami sortir de la foule de sorciers. Tenez, le voilà.

– Salut tout le monde !  
– Oncle Blaise, cria Ana avant de l'enlacer.

– Vous êtes resplendissantes, déclara-t-il en faisant un baisemain à Narcissa, et toi Drago, il se tourna vers le blond, tu es très élégant. J'espère que Pansy me reparlera d'ici là, je ne pouvais vraiment pas m'absenter aujourd'hui.

– Tu sais bien qu'elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de te parler, elle ne tiendra pas plus d'un mois.

– Oui, tu as bien raison, si ça avait été toi, elle t'aurait ignoré pendant un an au moins.»

Blaise rit à grands éclats en faisant une accolade à Drago. Celui-ci grimaça derrière le dos du brun dans le but de faire rire les trois femmes. Mais il remarqua que sa mère n'avait pas fait de syncope suite à ce comportement : elle se tenait droite, crispée et lançait un regard froid plus loin devant Drago. Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, Narcissa s'exprima.

« – Qui est cette femme, pourquoi nous regarde-t-elle avec autant d'insistance ?»

Blaise se tourna tandis que Drago n'avait qu'à lever la tête pour voir de qui parlait Narcissa. Ce fut un choc pour le blond.

« – Hermione, souffla Drago.

– Oui, elle travaille au ministère maintenant, l'informa Blaise d'humeur taquine, hey Granger, viens par ici !»

Tandis que Drago pestait contre le comportement de son ami, Narcissa, elle, se tendit ostensiblement. Elle tourna le dos et fit mine de s'intéresser aux affiches qui étaient présentes sur un des murs non loin d'eux. Cassie et Ana, elles, étaient perdues et regardaient avec curiosité la scène, en retrait, près de leur grand-mère.

« – Bonjour, Zabini, elle se tourna vers le blond, Drago, dit-elle simplement en guise de salut.

– Granger, le visage de Hermione fit une légère grimace.

– Tu es de retour alors ?

– Non. Juste de passage pour le mariage de Christina, la fille de Pansy.

– Et tu restes jusqu'à quand ?

– Dix jours tout au plus, Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire bêtement tout au long de la discussion. – Ce sont tes filles ? demanda Hermione en désignant les deux jeunes filles plus loin.

– Oui. Et toi ? dit-il comme dans une question rhétorique.

– J'ai deux filles et un garçon avec Ron.

– Je vois… Si tu veux passer un jour pour boire un café, n'hésite pas.

– Je ne sais pas si je vais avoir le temps, dit-elle en fuyant son regard. J'y vais. Tu passeras mon bonjour à ta mère, dit-elle en regardant d'un air triste Narcissa.

– Bien sûr… lui dit-il sachant très bien qu'il ne le ferait pas.

– Au revoir Malefoy.

– A bientôt Hermione.»

Elle le regarda avec mélancolie et s'éloigna.

Dans son abdomen, le coeur de Drago s'affolait toujours. Avait-il était gentil ? Avait-il trop rougi ?Etait-il beau dans sa robe de sorcier ? Tandis qu'il baissait les yeux sur sa tenue, il entendit Blaise éclater de rire.

« – A ton comportement, je ne te donnerai pas 40 ans, peut-être 16 tout au plus. Un vrai adolescent !

– J'étais comment ?

– Très beau ne t'inquiète pas.

– Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ! Je ne comprends pas ma réaction ! pesta-t-il a voix basse.

– Ca faisait quoi ? Vingt-trois ans que tu ne l'avais pas vu ?

– Et j'ai réagis comme un adolescent, comme tu le dis. Mais j'étais si surpris de la voir après autant de temps. Elle n'a pas changé, elle est si belle.

– Tu en oublierais Jeanne n'est-ce pas ?

– Ne dis pas de connerie, j'aime Jeanne. Je te laisse, on sera en retard, tu connais Pansy»

Blaise acquiesça et regarda avec tristesse Drago. Hermione et lui avaient été fait pour être ensemble, et pourtant la vie en avait décidé autrement.

La fête s'était terminée et la famille Malefoy était retournée au Manoir. Tout le monde se prépara pour aller se coucher, mais Drago lui était dans son lit, les yeux dans le vide et l'esprit sûrement pas présent. Il ne tiqua pas lorsque sa porte s'ouvrit et que deux ombres se faufilèrent dans la chambre. Il revint sur Terre uniquement lorsqu'il sentit un poids sur son lit.

Anastasia s'étala de tout son long sur le lit tandis que Cassiopée s'assit en face même de son père, les yeux perçant.

« – Tu nous expliques maintenant ou on va voir oncle Blaise pour plus de détails.

– De quoi parlez-vous ?

– De la raison pour laquelle tu as perdu tout tes moyens plus tôt dans la soirée.

– Je ne vois pas de quoi-

– Ana, coupa Cassie, va appeler notre oncle, apparemment Père ne veut rien nous dire !

– Non, c'est bon, je vais vous en parler ! Vous êtes vraiment deux vipères, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.»

Les filles éclatèrent de rire.

« – Cette femme, c'était Hermione Granger..

– Hermione Granger… Comme dans «Hermione Granger l'héroïne de guerre» ?

– Oui c'est ça !

– Mais pourquoi ne l'a-t-on plus jamais vu ? Ronald Weasley et Harry Potter font souvent des apparitions publiques, mais nous n'avons plus jamais vu Hermione Granger. Dans nos livres d'histoires, il n'y avait que des photos d'elle adolescente.

– Ce n'était pas trop son truc, la célébrité, fit-il avec un sourire tendre.

– Attend il y avait quoi entre vous ?

– Au début de la haine mais ensuite… On est tombé amoureux en sixième année. Nous vivions un amour caché. Nous étions en temps de guerre, et elle était né-moldu et moi sang-pur. Impossible d'avoir une relation connaissant mon père et ma mère. Ils ont appris un jour notre liaison. Je le leur ai dit. Ils ont juste perdu la raison. Ils étaient furieux. Mon père avait levé sa baguette sur moi, mais ma mère l'a tempéré. Mais ils m'ont posé un ultimatum. Soit je l'oubliais soit ils faisaient en sorte que je l'oublie. J'ai eu peur, peur qu'ils s'attaquent à elle, peur qu'ils la tuent aussi, je ne savais pas jusqu'où il pouvait aller. Avec elle, je vivais un bonheur tellement grand, elle m'aidait à m'en sortir avec la monté de Vous-savez-qui, elle m'aimait, était passé au-delà de tous les mauvais aspect de ma personnalité. C'était mon premier amour. Et elle m'aimait tout autant. Lorsque je lui ai dit que tout était terminé, elle m'avait fait comprendre qu'il y avait d'autres solutions. C'était durant les vacances d'été entre ma sixième et ma septième année. Elle était venue me voir, me disant que si je le voulais, je pouvais passer dans son camp, que celui-ci pouvait me protéger. Mais je ne pouvais faire ça à mes parents. Ils étaient mon plus grand trésor, c'était ma famille, je ne pouvais les laisser. Hermione m'a alors dit que durant un mois, elle viendrait près de la cabane hurlante à Pré-au-Lard. C'était très dangereux pour elle, mais c'était une grande sorcière. Durant un mois elle m'attendrait, si je changeais d'avis nous pourrions vivre ensemble lorsque la guerre serait terminée. Elle était déjà si sûre d'elle concernant l'issue de la guerre à cette époque. Mais je ne suis pas venue. Enfin, je ne me suis pas montrée à elle. Elle est venue pendant un mois et cinq jours de plus près de la cabane. À la même heure, pendant dix minutes. Et moi, je restais caché, je pleurais de ne pas avoir le courage d'aller la voir, de passer une vie meilleure sans doute. Le cinquième jour, elle avait pleuré, le sixième jour, elle n'était plus là. Et je savais que c'était terminée. Mais j'avais découvert une petite statuette. Une loutre. C'était son patronus. Et accompagné de cela, il y avait une note : elle gardait mon patronus à moi avec elle jusqu'au jour où nous serions à nouveau réunis.»

Il y eut un silence que Drago brisa presque aussitôt.

« – J'arrivais au manoir, j'avais oublié de cacher la statuette. Mère comprit tout de suite de qui venait l'objet et elle le brîla immédiatement entre mes mains qui furent aussi brûlé. Je l'ai vu à nouveau après cela. Dans des circonstances funèbres. Elle était partie dans une mission dangereuse avec ses meilleurs amis, et ils sont arrivés bien malheureusement dans notre Manoir. Elle s'est faite torturer ici même, dans le salon des invités en bas, par votre grande tante Bellatrix Lestrange. Et j'ai assisté à cela sans rien pouvoir faire. Si j'avais bougé le petit doigt, nous serions tous mort. Mère, Père, moi, Hermione. Sans compter Potter et Weasley qui étaient dans les cachots. Et je ne pouvais le permettre. Il fallait qu'ils gagnent cette guerre. A la fin de la guerre, notre famille était dans une situation plus que délicate. Votre grand-père fut condamné au baiser du détraqueur tandis que votre grand-mère fut placée à Azkaban. Mais avant cela, il s'était passé presque un an. Un an où la communauté devait se remettre d'aplomb, un an de sursis pour mes parents. Durant cette période Hermione était revenue. Aussi mal en point qu'elle pouvait l'être. Elle me donnait une nouvelle chance de venir avec elle, après tout le mal que je lui avais fait en la repoussant, encore et encore. Et je suis allé voir mes parents, je les ai suppliés. Sans pouvoir les contredire, je n'en avais jamais eu la force, mère me fit marier de force à Astoria et m'obligea à aller vivre en France. Elle me promit que si je lui désobéissais, elle trouverait le moyen de tuer Hermione, même à Azkaban. Alors j'ai fait ma vie avec votre mère, loin de notre pays. Vous êtes né, mais j'étais avec Astoria presque pour oublier Hermione. Et Astoria me faisait vivre un enfer, car elle voyait cette absence d'amour. Elle a tout fait pour qu'on se sépare malgré vous deux. Mais je ne lui en veux pas, à quoi bon. Et puis j'ai rencontré Jeanne en France depuis bientôt dix ans. Et je pense que c'est elle que j'aime vraiment maintenant. Elle a su m'offrir ce qu'il manquait à Astoria. Et j'ai pu oublier Hermione. «

Les deux filles le regardaient en silence, happées par cette histoire incroyable.

« – Mais l'as-tu vraiment oublié ? osa demander Cassie

– Je le pensais, oui. Il m'arrivait de penser à Hermione lorsque nous étions en France, notamment lorsque j'étais avec Astoria, beaucoup plus rarement avec Jeanne. J'aime Jeanne, vous savez ? Elle a peut-être un caractère difficile, mais je suis heureux avec elle.

– Alors que s'est-il passé au Ministère ? Je t'ai vu dans les nuages durant tout le mariage.

– Je ne sais pas… Ma réaction m'a étonnée. Je ne m'étais pas attendue à réagir de la sorte, à revoir les sentiments que j'avais eu pour elle refaire surface. La relation que j'avais vécue avec elle était tellement intense. Elle était si belle. Je pense ne pas l'avoir réellement oubliée. On n'oublie pas ce genre de personnage. Elle m'a tant marquée. Mais maintenant nous avons tout deux fait notre vie. J'ai deux filles parfaites, une petite-amie merveilleuse qui m'aime et que j'aime. Et elle a trois enfants rejetons de Weasley. Alors rien ne peut être changé maintenant, et je ne changerai rien au monde, vous ne seriez pas nées sinon, les taquina-t-il.

– Tu penses que c'est ainsi qu'on reconnaît son premier amour ? Lorsqu'il nous hante ? Tu souffres aujourd'hui en pensant à elle ?

– Je ne souffre pas, je suis triste d'imaginer ce qui aurait pu arriver, oui, mais j'en garde un bon souvenir. C'était une relation pure et belle, elle a fait sont temps et les choses ont changé maintenant.»

Il y eut un silence, pendant lequel les trois Malefoy se perdaient dans leur pensée.

« – C'est l'histoire d'amour la plus triste que je n'ai jamais entendu, confia Ana, parlant ainsi pour la première fois.

– Et, entre nous, Père, je pense que vous étiez faits pour être ensemble. J'aime beaucoup Jeanne, et vous vous aimez, ça se voit malgré vos nombreuses disputes. Mais ce qu'on a vu au Ministère est trop unique, indescriptible.»

Ana donna un coup de coude à Cassie pour lui dire d'arrêter. Selon cette première, ce qu'avait dit Cassie n'aidait pas du tout leur père. Elle décida donc de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit et emmena de force Cassie avec elle.

Drago resta ainsi seul dans sa chambre à réfléchir à toute cette situation. Il savait qu'il était trop tard pour recommencer quoique ce soit avec elle, il n'avait pas envie de lui infliger cela de toute façon et était dubitatif quant au fait qu'elle en ait envie elle aussi. Mais la curiosité était trop forte. Il avait envie de la revoir, de lui reparler, d'être _ami_ avec elle.

Aussi, les jours de vacances qui lui restaient en Angleterre, il les passa dans le monde sorcier à arpenter les rues très passantes dans l'espoir de la revoir. Il alla plusieurs fois voir Blaise, alla voir Pansy qui travaillait elle aussi au Ministère. Mais il ne la revit jamais.

A la fin des vacances, il prit son portoloin avec ses deux filles, qui les mènerait en France auprès de Jeanne à nouveau. Mais au fond de lui, il savait qu'Hermione avait remué des souvenirs qui n'auraient de cesse de le tourmenter. Il avait l'impression de la perdre encore une fois, mais cette fois-ci, le goût de cette perte était plus amer. Son premier amour était totalement hors de portée. Il savait maintenant que rien n'était désormais possible.

C'était la vraie fin.

* * *

C'était une petite histoire sans prétention. Tirée d'une histoire vraie dont j'ai été témoin oculaire et auditif aha. J'ai juste transposé avec les personnages de Harry Potter. Cette histoire d'amour me parle beaucoup et j'y pense parfois avec tristesse. Je n'aime pas les histoires tristes, mais celle-ci ne pouvait pas finir autrement, ça aurait dénaturé la vraie que j'ai voulu décrire ici. Je ne sais pas si je m'y suis bien prise, peut-être que c'était brouillant et j'en suis désolée. Je repasserai peut-être dessus à l'occasion.  
Merci d'avoir lu.  
Deedi.


End file.
